Better life
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Even on the worst days happiness can be found. Just something you have to look at it from a different angle.


QE:This idea came when I got home from school and got changed into my night stuff.

E.S.P:Comfy?

QE:yeah. X)

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

QE:Characters Square Enix and Disney.

E.S.P:Better Life Keith Urban.

* * *

She was having a crappy day and she knew it. It started with getting out of bed. She knew he wasn't going to be there but still it hurt. He had apologised profusely the night before and she told him it didn't matter. Apparently it did. She was alone, cold and hurt.

Breakfast when well. The cereal exploded and she was still picking it out of her black hair at work. The milk was off. The bread out of date. He was supposed to have gone shopping but stuff happened. He had to get out of town to see him friend who ended up in hospital. He didn't know.

The shower was busted. That might have been her fault.

It was miserable outside.

She missed the country badly. He wanted to live in a city just once and work had led them here. The tall buildings and lack of life made her feel ill.

Everybody in her low paying labour intensive job wanted coffee. Coffee made her feel queasy. A couple of costumers tried to grope her. Her boss had no sympathy that day. It was all her fault she was a woman. She nearly punched the sexist pig.

He would have been mad at her so she didn't.

It started to rain when she left the coffee shop and she didn't have a proper coat on so her black hoody got soaked through. And her uniform.

She stood in the hallway. If he was in there she couldn't face him. Not now. She would probably snap. At no point today had she had the chance to mellow a bit. She couldn't do that to him. That would be too mean. She opened their crappy little apartment door and listened. Nothing. She smiled.

She walked in and slammed the door then ran to the bathroom. Stripping off the heavy wet clothes was a god send. She walked into the living room slash kitchen and put her ipod on. Putting some rubbish she loved but he didn't she walked into the bedroom and got out her night stuff. It was like four in the afternoon. She instantly felt better.

She crashed out on the cream sofa and did nothing. It was bliss.

Soon she drifted off.

"Xion!" She sat bolt right up right.

"The marmoset told me to." She explained half asleep.

Soft lips touched hers.

"You go tell it no." He laughed.

She smiled at him. His aquamarine eyes foretold mischief later. His silver hair plastered to him face. She took the awful towel out of his hands and started to dry it.

He shook his head. "I'm more than capable of looking after myself."

"Just let me." She asked.

He nodded. There was no reasoning with him. He just knew. Never about himself but always he knew about her.

He sat so she could play with his long hair. He had gotten changed as well into something comfortable.

He started to ramble. "So Kairi told Sora that there was no way he could skateboard over one person and Sora took it as a challenge." She smiled. "Anyway long story short, Kairi was right and Sora needed a few stitches. Kairi then used it as an excuse to annoy me. Sora's fine just peed off and Roxas' record stands." He leant backwards so he could face her. "Namine sez hi."

"Take it you had fun." She sighed. She hadn't of meant it and the moment it left she felt bad. He watched her with no expression on his face.

"You could have came." He pointed out.

"We need the money." She blinked back tears. This was the last thing she wanted. She loved him with her entire heart and more. She didn't want an argument on her crappy day.

"You know when I came in there was one of your rubbish songs on. It really struck a cord with me." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Better life."

"Right." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously." He kissed her. It was awkward and uncomfortable but still he kissed her. "Right I'm going bed. I have work in the morning."

She looked at the time. "Ten?" She threw a cushion at the laughing voice. "You sound like the devil when you laugh."

He shook his head smiling. "Night."

"Be there soon. Must devour a soul first." She smiled watching him walk into the bedroom.

She got up and grabbed her ipod and looked up the lyrics. "Maybe." she smiled. "But I like this."

Friday night and the moon is high  
I'm wide-awake just watchin' you sleep  
And I promise you you're gonna have  
More than just the things that you need  
We ain't got much now, We're just startin' out  
But I know somehow paradise is comin'

_[Chorus:]_  
Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on  
We're headed for a better life

Oh now there's a place for you and me  
Where we can dream as big as the sky  
I know it's hard to see it now  
But baby someday we're gonna fly  
This road we're on, you know it might be long  
But my faith is strong  
It's all that really matters

_[CHORUS]_  
Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on  
We're headed for a better life

So hold on, hold on  
C'mon baby, hold on

Yeah, we're gonna have it all  
And ooh

_[CHORUS]_  
Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on  
We're headed for a better life

Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on  
We're headed for a better life

Oh, a better life  
Hey we're gonna leave this all behind us baby, wait and see  
We're headed for a better life, you and me  
We're gonna break the chains that bind and, finally we'll be free  
We're gonna be the ones that have it all, you and me  
Just hold on tight now baby

* * *

QE:Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
